pureblood manners
by BellatrixBlack12
Summary: When Bellatrix was a child, she met a boy in the park. Thay soon became best friends, and it clearly states in the pureblood handbook, that a witch and muggle can't be friends. How will this turn out? Read to find out! First fic. Flames welcome.R&R please! I'm really not to keen on oc pairings, but I hope this is good enough! K at the moment, but might go up when Hogwarts comes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday. Bellatrix could remember it as though it was a video, playing right before her. The day she met her one true love.

She had gone to the park around the corner of her house, as any six year old would, to get fresh air, to play, to be a kid. Her father was at work, so no-one could say no.

'I deserve a little time to play,' she thought to herself 'a small brake.'

Her farther never liked her going out, since her first sign of possessing magic, he wanted her to practice being a great witch and pureblood wife. Her mother on the other hand, well she dotted on baby Narcissa to much to care about poor Bella.

It was there she saw him, a sweet looking boy with messy brown hair.

He was sitting on a swing, trying to ignore the teasing from a few boys near him,

"Hay Adam, where's your teddybear?" Said a boy, who was clearly the leader amongst the bullies.

"Yeah, where is it baby, hmmm?" Said a fat boy next to the leader.

Just as the leader was about to throw a small rock at the boy on the swing, something clicked in Bella,

"HAY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled so they all looked up at her,

"Stay outta this girly, you'll just get your dress dirty!" He yelled back and the boys behind him laughed.

"Good one James!" Said the lanky boy on his right.

'So his name is James? I'll remember that.' She thought,

"What ya gonna do, eh girly?" James pushed on, " ya gonna hit-"

He couldn't finnish his sentence before Bellatrix ran up to him and punched him in the face.

"I said leave him alone, James" she spat his name like poison.

"C-come on guys, l-let's go!" Studded James on the verge of tears. And with that they ran away, scared of what she'll do next. As she walked over to the boy called 'Adam', he stared at disbelieving that she scared all the bullies off.

"Uhh, t-thank you, ummm... what's your name?"

"Bellatrix, but you can call me Bella." She smiled.

"My name's Adam." He smiled back, " why did you help me?" He asked, "Not that I don't appreciate it!" He added quickly.

"Well I just didn't like seeing three against one" she answered simply.

"Well thanks again-"

"Adam! Time to go!" A woman's voice called." Oh, and who is this? A friend of yours?" She said seeing Bella.

"Yeah, I guess she helped me get rid of James and his gang." Replied Adam. The woman Bella assumed was his mother, looked horrified,

"James again! I'm going to talk to his mum, this can't go on! Oh sorry dear, and you are?"

"Bella miss," she replied in her best voice.

"Lovely to meet you dear, thank you for helping Adam." With that she turned around and walked off.

"Will you come here again?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Probably." Bella replied.

"Come on Adam!" His mother called,

"Bye Bella!" He waved,

"Goodbye Adam!" She waved back.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

A/N: How's that? Good? Well I hope you tell me in a review.

This is Bellatix/OC. I'm not to keen on OC/characters, but this idea was nagging at me and wouldn't go away! This will be a multi chap fiction, just so you know.

Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: as you should know, I don't own harry potter. It belongs to a goddess named J.K. Rowling * bows on knees* ALL HAIL THE AWESOME J.K. ROWLING!


	2. Chapter 2

As Bellatrix walked home, her thoughts turned to Adam.

'Why did I help him?' she asked herself, 'if farther finds out I helped a muggle, he'll be furious!'

The idea scared Bella. Her farther was very capable of delivering a beating. Poor Andi. She was 'in love' with a muggle-born, and if -when- their parent's found out, she'd be disowned... or worse.

Whilst bellas' mind drifted, she turned the corner to her house, and broke into a run. How long had she been gone?

'I hope mother hasn't noticed my absence!'she thought frantically. When she came to the door she heard a man's voice,

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix! Where are you?"

'Oh no, farther's home! What now?' She could sneak round the back, but the door made way to much noise. She would have to risk it. As Bella sneaked round the back, she heard baby Narcissa crying,

'Hopefully that will distract them,' she silently prayed. 'Now... to get over the fence. I hope no-one sees me! Maybe I haven't thought this through properly.' She climbed the fence with some difficulty, probably getting a splinter or two, and ran across the garden to the back door. After brushing herself down, she opened it quickly and quietly.

"Ah Bella, where you in the garden?" Asked a tall man with black hair.

"Yes farther. I'm sorry if you had to call me more then once." She replied, hopping she sounded innocent. He nodded and walked out of the kitchen, to greet her mother and Narcissa.

'I played that off rather well!' She thought smugly to herself. With that she went to her room for a bit of light reading, and to think more about the boy she had helped.

A/N: Thank you to the people who have/are reading this! Please note, that in this fic, Andormea is the oldest black sister. Bella is six, Narcissa is 11 months, and Andromeda is about 12. I have know idea where i'm taking this, all I know is I have two different endings. One is AU, the other will just lead into the books/movie's original plot.

I'm not sure which one I'll use... oh well! We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

Disclaimer: I thought we cleared this in the last chapter? I don't own harry potter!

Xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

When Adam got home with his mum, he went straight to his room. He wanted to think about that Bella girl who helped him form James potter, the bully who taunted him constantly at the park. His mum was thinking about forbidding him from going to that park, as James seemed to love to hate him. Bella though. She was something else! No-one ever stood up to James potter! Mostly because they were scared...

But she just wasn't intimidate by him and his lapdogs. Maybe she was new to the neighborhood, he'd never seen her before. That would explain why she wasn't scared. She didn't know them. But she made him cry! James 'tough as nails' potter was nearly in tears over a girl!

"Adam, come down! You're dad's home!" Shouted his mum from downstairs,

"Coming!" He called back.

"Hay champ!" Said his dad as Adam came down,

"Hi dad!" He said, as he ran for a hug. He loved it when his dad came home. His dad returned the hug, and laughed.

"So uh, Adam, your mum says James was back today? You alright?"

"Yeah, he wasn't bad today. A girl called Bellatrix helped me." Adam replied.

"Bellatrix? That's a strange name!" Said his dad cheekily,

"Rodger!" Scolded Adam's mum.

"Sorry Amy, but it is. Have you ever met some with a name like that?" Asked his dad.

"Well she's really nice. I like her." Said Adam, before a fight broke out. His parent's always fight, but always seem to apologize straight after. He gave up trying to understand the mind of a grownup.

"Oh, you _like _her, do you?" Said his dad playfully, wiggling his eyebrows,

"Not like that!" He half shouted, half laughed.

"Maybe not yet." Said his mum. This just confused Adam. But like he said, he gave up trying to understand grownups.

A/N: thank you to HarryPotterlover009 for the idea of useing James potter!

sooo... yeah. Sorry if this is kinda boring, but it's just an insight to Adam's home life really. Do me a favor? R&R please!

Thanks to those who have/will review! I love you!

Disclaimer:me no own harry potter. If I did, it would have ended veeeeery differently!

Note: if you have ideas, i'd be happy to hear them! I rough idea of where this is going now, but I still love your ideas!

Xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home!" Yelled a female voice,

"Andi! Welcome back!" Greeted Bella, running down the stairs in an unlady like manner. She almost flew into her sisters arm. Andi always was her favorite family member.

"Hay little sis, i'm guessing you missed me?" Said Andromeda as she hugged her sister tightly. "Oh, I've really missed you, that's for sure!" She said happily before Bella could reply.

"Ah hello Andromeda, you came back for Narcissa's first birthday!" Exclaimed their mother, Druella.

"I wouldn't miss my little sisters first birthday for the world." She added. Andromeda, her back suddenly rim-rod straight.

"Yes, when are you going back to Hogwarts?" Asked Druella,

"A day after Narcissa's birthday mother." Replied Andormeda, "farther said my education was to important to stay any longer." She added. Druella nodded her head, and went back to party planning. When she was out of the room Andi breathed out, and began slouching.

"I wish you didn't have to go back Andi, I'll miss you..." Bella said sadly.

"Well i'm not going yet! We can have fun while i'm here at least!" Andi said in an attempt to cheer her sister up. It seemed to work, so they both smiled.

"Hay, I know!" Said Andi snapping her fingers, "let's go to the park! Dad said he's coming back in about an hour and a half, we have plenty of time." She smiled. Bella wasn't as enthusiastic, Adam might be there, she loved Andormeda, but she didn't know how she would take it. Being friend's with a muggle and all...

"Well... okay! Shall we go now?" Bella said faking enthusiasm.

As they left for the park, Adam was also leaving for the park from his home 4 block's up from Bella's house.

When Bella and Andi got there, the first thing that they did was run right to the seesaw, just like they did before Andi went to Hogwarts. They were playing for about 10 minutes before Bella noticed a small figure on the far side of the field next to the park, running up and down the length of it.

'Is that Adam?' She asked herself,

"Bells, what's wrong?" Asked her sister who just got on a swing.

"Um, nothing! Nothing, don't worry." But she knew Andi could see right though her.

"Wait, are watching that boy over there?" Asked Andi,

"No, don't be ridicules!" Bella defended.

"No, no, you are! Do you have a crush on him?!" She said excitedly.

'More like screamed!' Thought Bella, when Adam looked over.

He began running towards them, and in a matter of seconds got over to them.

"Wow your really fast!" Said Andi when he got there,

"Thanks! Who're you?" Asked Adam, "hi Bella!"

"Hello Adam. It's nice to you again." Bella couldn't help but smile. Andi just smirked.

"So how long have you two known each other?" She asked,

"Not long." Said Adam,

"A few day's really." Added Bella before Andromeda got any ideas.

"Oh. Well how'd you meet?" She kept going,

'Ugh so many questions!' Thought Bella angrily,

"she helped me from a bully." Said Adam smiling at Bella.

"A bully!" Said Andromeda angrily, as she always had hated bullies. "Who was it?"

"A boy called James Potter."

Andi seemed to pale at this,

"Potter? James Potter?"

"Yeah... what's wrong?" Asked Adam, showing his confusion.

"Um, Bella dad will be home soon, we better go." Said And quickly.

"But Andi, we just got here!"

"Sorry Bella. We'll see you again sometime," she said to Adam, and grabbed Bellatrix's hand and practically dragged her away.

"Uhh, well, bye Bella, I guess..."

"Bye..." she said before letting And drag her away. "Andi? What's going on!?" Asked Bella angrily when Adam was out of earshot.

"I'll explain when we get home!"

A/N: so we all know whats wrong with Andromeda don't we?

Please R&R! :D

Disclaimer:I...don't...own...harry...potter...


	5. Chapter 5

"Andi! What's going on?" Asked Bella when they got to the front door.

"Bella keep your voice down, and I'll tell you when we're inside." Replied Andi getting annoyed. Bella just grumbled and went inside with Andi. As they quietly ran upstairs, Andi lead Bella to her bedroom and closed the the door.

"Will you tell me now?" Asked Bella in an purposely over-aggregated voice.

"Oh come on Bella! Potter? James potter." Bella just looked at Andi strangely, "The potter's!"

"And?" Said Bella raising a perfect eyebrow,

"Hasn't dad given you the talk about pureblood families?" Andi frowned,

"Wait, are you saying James potter is a wizard?" Asked Bella, shocked,

"Ding ding, and she finally gets it!"

The realization was like a slap to face. James potter, the boy she had punched, was a pureblood wizard and was probably going to Hogwarts with her! Fear settled in the bottom of her stomach. When he saw her at Hogwarts, he would find out she was a black, he would tell her farther she had hit him and he'd make Hogwarts a misery for her!

"Bella? Bella! Wakey, wakey!" Said Andi playfully to her zoned out sister.

"Huh? Oh! Um, are you sure it's that James potter, potter's not exactly an uncommon name." Said Bella in a rush, blushing deep red from embarrassment.

"Yes, of course i'm sure! And if i'm not wrong, he'll be with you in Hogwarts," She defended, "and if your not careful, he'll give the entire house of black a bad reputation!"

That didn't help with Bella's worried thoughts. But the more logic side of Bella's brain reassured her. Evan if they were in the same year, he wouldn't recognize her.

"Well i'm sure we don't have to worry Andi, it's not like i'll see him again" said Bella

"The boy or James?" Asked Andi, making Bella shake her head.

"I think i'll go to my room for a rest." She said bluntly, as she got up and left her sister's room.

A/N: I think Bella's going to Hogwarts soon.

I'm kinda sleep depraved at the moment, so there might be one or two mistakes. But i'm sure I'll just go back, see the mistakes, throw a small tantrum, and then fix them.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter -insert funny pun here-


End file.
